girls and boys
by Aliceblu3
Summary: We win we always win.Its what we do. So when the Rowdy ruff Boys come home to play I'm not phased and I'm not worried but Bubbles has a sinking feeling in her gut and when a happy go lucky girl like her doesn't trust someone you should listen that's what Blossom figures anyway. I'm not worried. M for some sexual content. on HIATUS
1. girls and boys

This is my first fan fiction ever and I'm really excited to do it because I just love the power puff girls.

Disclaimer: I don't own the power puff girls no matter how awesome it would be if I did same for all the chapters of this that I publish

It took me sometime to register what was happening and even more time to react, but in the midst of it I realized what exactly was going on and knew I had to do something, anything. I clenched my fist up tight, feeling my nails dig into my hand and my brow furrow. I was glaring at him, then I was sneering at him, then my fist went back and… I kicked him between his legs. Over the years I've learned of something called the element of surprise, and it works because when your target is ready to block one thing they never think of the sneak up attack you're already setting into motion, and Butch was no exception.

He let go of my fist and pulled his knees together, turning red and crouching on the floor. He had a pained look on his face as he glared up at me. I had one hand on my mouth and the other on my stomach as I tried my best, though still unsuccessful (alright, I wasn't trying that hard) to hold in my laughter. I was turning bluish purple like Bubbles cashmere sweater and was on the floor laughing uncontrollably. One side of my bangs fell over my tightly closed eye while I laughed my ** off. My raven hair went to my upper back about and I had bangs in the front that were parted at the middle. I kept it pulled back behind my ears and bobby pinned in place if needed.

"Stop it buttercup." My sister, Blossom, said trying to keep the smirk off her face as she pulled me up by my gray hoodie with forest green stitching I had over a light green t- shirt. "At least try to show some class." I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled myself up, trying not to pull on her hair that was falling over her shoulders as she bent down. These days Blossoms hair was down to her lower thigh and kept somewhat wavy. Her bangs were always perfectly straight and hung just over her eyes with some straight shoulder length hair framing her face. She usually didn't accessorize her hair with clips or bows anymore but she still did from time to time.

"I know I'm sorry, sort of." I let a small clipped giggle out and brushed off my dark washed jeans trying to get myself composed without any success. Blossom straightened her light pink long sleeved button up at the collar and pulled her red bow that was lopsidedly hanging around her neck because I had accidently pulled on one of the ends. She stood straight up, pulling up her plaid mini skirt that was mostly pink. Then she checked to make sure her stockings that had red bows at the top were still in place and properly stood in her favorite shiny black Maryjanes.

Even with Bubbles looking clueless into the scene, me making weird stifled laughs, and Blossom looking amused as ever though she was hypocritically telling me to stop my laughter. We all looked like the rich snobs from the Titanic movie compared to Butch and his idiotic brothers. Boomer was against the wall trying to stand through the loud half laughing and other half teasing he was doing. Only one of his eyes was visible because his blonde bangs hung over the other and his shaggy hair in the back was somewhat spiked, but not really because his hair wasn't overly short. It was layered and the longest parts were about to his mid neck. Brick was leaned over pointing at Butch laughing at his pain. At one point Brick even tried to get me to high five him for of causing his brother to look so stupid. Butch was still on the ground cuffing his nuts in pain after Buttercup had tried to circumcise him.

Bubbles, who seemed to finally understand what was going on, brushed a lock of shiny blond hair behind her ear. She had side parted feathered bangs that hung over one eye so that it wasn't visible and the rest of her hair was down to her lower back, in between wavy and straight. She was standing in front of them all with a serious face. Then she straightened her long bluish purple sweater that had sleeves that covered most of her hands and fingers. She had it on over a black button up so only the collar was visible over the top of the sweater. Her black booties heel clicked as she took a step forward. Nervously fingering her black lace leggings and otherwise looking as composed and mature as she could spoke up.

"So what are you three doing in my town in my school?"

So YEAH first chapter or page whatever you like I'd love to see your reviews


	2. red eyes and blonde hair

** I'm back! This chapter is a lot longer than the one before Hope you like it **

I stopped twisting my fingers around the lace leggings I wore and crossed my arms trying to hide the awkwardness I was feeling. Five eyes were staring at me full of surprise and I felt like my façade was chipping away by the second but I kept myself as steady as I could.

"When did you get here bubbles baby?" Butch stood up shakily and gave me a death stare with his dark Emerald eyes. He smoothed his spiked black hair before screwing it up again. He was a foot taller than me looming like a tower but I stared up at him with iced blue eyes and nerve I had no idea I had.

"Before my sister but your balls in bandages", I shot back at him with an edge that made _me_ wince. He kept the stare down going as Boomer chimed in trying his best to stop bellowing out laughs and immediately stopping as his eyes cut between our stare down. He met my daggers of ice with ones as cold as the ocean and much darker. He wore a black button up that had rolled up sleeves and blue jeans that were as blue as the night sky.

"As easy as it is to burst a bubble like yours that isn't what we're here for."His gaze kept steady as brick pushed him aside and turned to me with his hands stuck in his blood red pullover.

"Let the grownups talk you guys", Brick looked over my shoulder at Blossom who was leaning up against the wall. She didn't seem to even be paying attention but Buttercup bumped her and snapped her back into reality.

"Wha!" Blossom half screamed half breathed half of the word what out. Her wild eyes quickly took in the situation and then steadied on Brick.

"What are you doing here?" Blossom stared expectantly at Brick waiting for an answer.

"What do you think Princess? _Were students here"?_

Blossom looked utterly stumped, Buttercup just looked really mad, and I didn't even notice it but Boomer reached out to me and gently closed my mouth.

"Are you trying to catch flies?" He smirked down at me with eyes that seemed to sarcastically be asking me if I was surprised.

rushed into the room out of breath.

"I was hoping I'd get here before you girls." Her voice was high and squeaky indicating that she was nervous. She looked around hoping nothing had been broken and then sighed.

"Look I'm sure you guys already know that the rowdy ruff boys will be attending classes here from now on. I called you guys here because I didn't want you girls to be surprised so…" she smiled awkwardly and slowly backed up to the door.

"Your schedules are on the desk bye!" she was out the door before I could even protest.

The boys were each holding their schedules when we turned back. Boomer looked up from the paper and smirked

"Yeah were classmates now so feel free to ask me any questions you might have ", I stood shell-shocked as he shouldered past me and out the door. Butch patted my head before leaving and brick put one hand on my shoulder and with his body looming close to mine he whispered so silently in to my ear I struggled to hear it even with my super hearing.

"Don't worry we don't bite", he licked my earlobe sending a chill down my spine "we do however nibble", he bit my ear softly and played with it within his mouth causing me to put my hands to his chest and try to push him away unsuccessfully. He stopped suddenly and I pushed away from his body almost falling. Buttercup caught me and held me up. She looked over my shoulder at Brick with eyes that warned him to stay away from me.

* * *

"Aargh!" blossom screamed in frustration "who do they think they are this is our school not theirs, ours!"

"I agree how can they just show up uninvited I won't stand for this!" Buttercup and Blossom had been ranting for over an hour now. "And how could keep this from us she".

"Didn't want to frustrate us", Bubbles cut into their loud conversation with her calm voice. Her sisters looked at her confused. "Look I don't want them here anymore than you but seems to think it will be fine and I trust her so it should be fine", bubbles smiled in a way that calmed her sisters down immediately.

"You're right bubbles but if brick touches you again I'm gonna!"

"What", blossom interrupted buttercup and crawled across the bed. "Are you okay did he hurt you?" blossom frantically searched bubbles for any bruises.

"I'm fine", Bubbles pulled away from blossom mad that she was being treated as a child. Her ear had been red for a little after Brick and her… talk? But it was fine now and there was no sign that she'd been harassed in anyway. But she was still very much frazzled and was blushing wildly now that her encounter with Brick had been mentioned.

"How is this new information you were there after all", bubbles tried to change the subject.

"I wasn't really paying attention", blossom admitted. She smiled awkwardly feeling their stares on her.

"So our arch nemesis's are here and you don't even pay attention that doesn't sound like you at all what's wrong?" bubbles looked worried as she tried her best to coax blossom into talking.

"I had other things on my mind is all", blossom turned bright red and looked away quickly.

"Blossom? What aren't you telling us?"Buttercup and Bubbles tried to push the information out of their sister.

"Nothing nothing I'm fine really."Blossom smiled as sweetly as she could try to get them to drop the topic.

"No no no its not nothing its defiantly something so what is it?"Blossom sighed and pushed past her sister and stood up.

"Look just drop it I don't want to talk about it", Bubbles and Buttercup sighed decidedly letting it go.

"So what exactly is our plan?" Buttercup had a serious tone in her face.

"I don't think we have to do anything as long as they don't bother us." Blossom answered her question.

"Somehow I don't think they'll leave us alone."Bubbles sisters nodded in agree.

"Yeah I totally agree with bubbles they were all pretty clear that they wanted to ruin our lives", Buttercup looked mad and ready to beat them up.

"Yeah I have a feeling that brick is going to be pretty hung up on a certain blonde I know", they all nodded in unison.

"Well I have a plan", blossom smirked with an evil glint in her eye. She sat down in front of buttercup and I ready to divulge with us.

"Well it's impossible to stay away from each of them if they're really trying to get to us. So we'll all take a guy, Buttercup you get Brick, Bubbles you get Butch, Ill takes Boomer."

"Wait why do you get the easy guy?"Buttercup looked mad.

"Fine ill take brick you can have Boomer."

"Okay that sounds better."Bubbles didn't mind taking Butch at least he wouldn't be hitting on her and chewing her ear. She shivered remembering the scene. How helpless she felt how his hand alone could make her body bide to his will. The rowdy ruffs had gotten stronger and they were planning. Something she knew it she just had to figure out what.

Bubbles looked at Blossom who was obviously thinking of her boyfriend of two years Dexter. They'd known each other since grade school and everyone knew that they liked each other except for themselves. When they finally moved up from best friends to dating they were even more adorable than they were before. Just a few weeks ago she and him were inseparable but now she was almost always alone or with one of us. She was always zoning out thinking about him and was even more clueless than me lately. Dexter had gone on a trip to Africa to test a theory he had that he thought could keep animals at bay for incidents such as animal attacks I thought the whole idea was cruel and unnecessary but then he pointed out that this way no one gets hurt and I decided it wasn't all bad. The idea of controlling animals however is.

* * *

She had felt warm and soft. It's hard to believe that each day she was the one protecting the town from harm's way. When she was in my arms she felt like a person that I would want to protect but she had no need for protecting she was strong. When she had pulled away she was completely pink. Her hair was messily falling in her face and her baby blue eyes were shyly watching the floor in disbelief. I remembered when I was young and she had kissed boomer on the cheek. The first time he'd exploded the second time he had come home ranting about how soft her lips were and saying that the only reason he cared really was because soft lips was the same as being easy to beat up. He was obviously lying and for a little while after that he'd had a crush on her but he'd gotten over it already.

I remember blossoms kiss it was just a peck on the cheek and her lips were blistered probably from getting punched in the face or something. After Boomers glowing review of his kiss I've always wanted to take a whack at bubbles and now that we were back in Townsville going to Poke Oaks High school I had my chance he just had to work his magic and soon I would know the feeling of Bubbles lips on my cheek. I'd made out with many girls before but their lips never felt soft to him. They were either sticky from too much lip gloss or dry from excessive whoring around.

I'd been in one serious relationship with a girl named Eve Darien. Her lips had been soft but they'd never felt warm. When he hugged her it always felt like she was tense and cold. He just wanted her to melt into his hug and just live in that moment but she never did. She was beautiful. She had dark auburn hair that fell to her shoulders and green eyes. She was smart but also the shyest person I'd ever met. I had chased her for a year and when she finally decided to go on a date with me she still hadn't warmed up to me and she never did. Last year we broke up because after a whole year of dating and another year before of me asking her out and becoming her friend she never really let me in and I doubted that she ever would let anyone in.

I knew that f bubbles knew that we had changed she would let her guard down and let me in. she would melt into my hugs. She would look me in the eyes and she would kiss me on the cheek. Bubbles was strong I could feel it in our hug. I could hold my brothers down with no problem but as much as I wanted to stay in that moment close to her for a little while longer she had broken free unexpectedly. She was different than years and years ago she was smarter, stronger, and most of all… hotter.


	3. the shirtless and the lonely

**Thats it! i have like four reviews and thats just sad Ok lets do this. once 5 more different people gimme a review i will post the next chapter kay until then you shalt be wondering. so review ok. and since youve been waiting for a while heres a little something to spike your interest and make you wanna review even more.  
**

I stared down at the floor of the small room filled with six super powered beings. I stared down at the blue rug. I stared down at my shiny shoes I stared down knowing no one cared what i was doing at the moment. Hell! I didnt care, Why would I? My life sucks.

I missed his wavy rust colored hair. Missed how his smile squeezed my heart. Missed how his eyes made me feel. Missed his hand wrapped around mine. and while i was thinking of him every second of the day he was in Africa. He was in Africa having a great time. Trying to keep me off his mind because when he got back _we_ would be done he had been showing signs for a while now. No he hadnt told me yet but a week ago i had flown to africa to say hi and found him in a jeep. He doesnt know i came to see him. I didnt talk to him because he wasnt wearing a shirt. I know it seems dumb but then you take into account that she wasnt either.

A tear started to well up in my eyes and i could feel my knees beginning to shake. I leaned against the wall. I squeezed my eyes shut. I let a warm tear slide down my face. I muffled a scream. I let out a faint whisper. I lied to myself. I did all this in a room filled with 6 super powered beings and not one of them noticed.

**aaaw poor blossom. So 5 reviews before i post a new chapter and you know what happens with the girls. 5 more reviews before you know what happens next. so review.  
**


	4. her smile and his pain

**Aliceblu3: Third chapter Yay! I know how excited you guys are that the story is finally beginning**

**Blossom: Yeah I was getting tired of it since I hardly had any parts! Where's my pov?**

**Aliceblu3: I'm trying to limit the amount of sadness in this so…**

**Blossom: Hey! I'm a very lovable person and I'm always so happy!**

**Aliceblu3: Yea sure you are well at least pay attention **

**Blossom: aargh I am paying attention!**

**Me: Oh and stop using half of words. You're supposed to be the smart bossy leader type so get with it!**

**Blossom: yeah I'm the bossy one here**

I stared at the white dog with pleading eyes.

"What do you want me to say? I don't have these problems I'm a talking dog for crying out loud!" Bubbles furrowed her brow she had hoped that he would have the answers she needed. Whenever bubbles had a problem shed come to the park and

Most o the time the talking dog would have the answer but this time he and I both were stumped.

"Yeah I guess asking a question like this was too much. I'm sorry" I pouted my lip and looked down sadly.

"You should ask one of your sisters doesn't at least one of them have a boyfriend?" I looked up at the dog with my sad eyes. Then he and I both started laughing hysterically.

"Yea because someone would fall for Bossy blossy and Butter berserk." This is why I came to the talking dog even when he didn't have the answer he could make me feel a trillion times better. I sighed

"Oh well ill figure it out", the talking dog left a little bit later. He said something about his wife barking at him but I wasn't really listening. I felt bad because he was such a great listener but when he spoke half of it was just bark bark bark. It wasn't that I couldn't understand him even if he wasn't speaking perfect English I speak dog. It was just that his life was sooo boring so I just tuned him out and smiled a lot.

I sat there thinking of what to do on the Brick problem but I had no solutions on mind even after 2 hours of aimlessly walking around and bumping into 5 people. I walked forward with my _what to do_ face on and not paying attention to anything. Then I crashed into someone hard and realized that my walking around had turned into flying around. I had hit my head in a spot that was pretty soft from a spot on my head that I had hurt fighting a monster and the sharp pain coursed through me and then I blacked out.

My eyes popped open and I inhaled a quick breath. Surprised I looked around for a sign of what was happening. Then I became aware of the dark blue eyes looking at me. Boomer was looming over me. He had his arms on either side of my head and his knees on either side of my waist. He was breathing really hard and looked like he was in pain.

"What happened?" Boomers hand faltered and instead of being on his hands he was now holding himself up by his forearm.

"We crashed and fell", he was breathing even harder and struggled to get that short phrase out. I shifted uncomfortably under his weight. He was really heavy and it was odd having him so close to me.

" can you?", Boomer seemed to just be realizing how close he was to me and flipped over me and lay down on his back next to me.

"Sorry", I sat up and turned towards where he lay down. Something was wrong with him. Then I saw the chunk of wood lodged in his body. His shirt was drenched in blood.

I gasped and then hurriedly sat him up and tried to pull his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" he asked weakly though I could hear how utterly perplexed he was.

"Helping you", I said finally getting it off. There in the middle of his stomach was the huge piece of wood. It looked a lot harsher now that I could see how it went through his body. It must have fallen from one of the many trees that were surrounding us as we sat on the forest floor. Fallen through him that doesn't make much sense what did he do?

"I need you to try and be quiet while I do this" he shook his head in understanding but still winced as my hand went for the large chunk of tree lodged in him.

"When I get this out you should start to heal I" I said more to me than him positioned my hand in front of the wound and before he could protest I struck the wound with my flat palm. The branch fell onto the ground and suddenly there was blood everywhere.

"Just breathe and try to keep calm."I said hypocritically. I had broken into a sweat and was breathing quickly.

My hand hovered close to his wound. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on good things (which was hard to do with so much blood everywhere), I felt a calm sensation wash over me and some of the tension in the air let up as boomers pain was lessened.

Then the sharp pain washed throughout my body and I began to tremble. I opened my eyes to see the wound almost completely healed. I smiled wearily. I had healed boomer but in consequence the pain came back at me tenfold. The pain he feeling was already pretty intense so it felt to me now like I was having my skin peeled off slowly.

He was completely healed but the pain just kept going through me. This would last for twice as long as he felt it. And then there would be an aftershock that lasted for an hour to a day that was just the pain they had felt. It hurt but it was considerably less pain than before.

I gasped as if I'd just been stabbed. It hurt, it hurt so much. It was different to heal a paper cut but this was already a bad wound but multiplied by ten it was just too much. She doubled over and clutched his shoulders.

"Bubbles?! Oh my god are you okay what did you do?"My trembling smile didn't waver as I could feel a cold sweat start. Most people would have passed out or cried but she could take it.

"Aargh!" she let out a scream that was short and shaky. Her grip tightened around his shoulders and then nothing. She seemed perfectly fine.

"Bubbles?" his voice broke the silence and she shot up looking as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"How did you get that tree lodged in you?"She smiled calmly as he stared in disbelief at the weirdly cheerful girl,

"When we were falling it broke off.", his voice seemed to die as he said off.

"You should be more careful, more often than always when you hurt yourself the pain comes back at someone else tenfold."She smiled sweetly at him before standing to leave.

"Thanks for the advice", he mumbled under his breath as she took to the air soaked in blood. He didnt understand how she could be so happy but figured that she was just happy he was okay.

She flew through the air with her trademark smile on her face. She looked so happy you would never believe that she felt like she had a branch lodged in her stomach. Or that she wanted to cry or that she was having the shit-iest day of her life. She always smiled and despite her problems always helped others no matter what. She couldn't cry because she was the happy one she wouldn't let herself. Sure she was completely numb, lonely, sad, terrified. She was always sad ever since the accident. She would smile to hide the pain from that day on.

I kicked the overly abused dummy with especially hard force.

"AAAaaaaaaah!" she let out a scream that had all her emotion in it.

Butch, Boomer, Brick. Those idiots why are they back. Back and preaching how they've changed. I scoffed at the idea of them reforming into good guys.

I landed a solid punch on the dummy and hopped to the side as the dummy swung back toward me.

"Nice try!" I yelled as if it wasn't just a punching bag for me but a sparring partner. I kicked it hard and it started to bob back and forth more vigorously.

"Why?" I said out loud to myself. My steady stream of punches started to slow down and I sighed.

They were back oh well. I'm sure they have no intention of bothering me. I froze. I remembered brick. They might leave me alone but what about bubbles? What if they harass her?

"Well she can take care of herself", I mumbled to myself while flinging a rag over my shoulder. I looked over at the beaten up dummy.

I bit my lip and then sighed. Bubbles is Bubbles she can manage. I strode out of the dojo in the utonium household and up to my room where I could continue my mental babble.

"_I love you", I giggled girlishly at the dork in front of me._

"_I love you", I dreamily stared into his eyes. He leaned forward getting ready to kiss me for the first time._

"_Love? I don't love you! Do you even love you?" Things seemed to slow down and all she could hear was his voice._

"_I don't even know you"_

"_I don't like you"_

"_You're so dumb how could I love you"_

_Then he wasn't holding me and I wasn't looking into his sweet blue eyes. Princess looked back at me smirking._

"_Who needs you? Not him." She slid her icy fingers down her back and whispered into my ear._

"_He has me"_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I sat there breathing hard.

"He has me." She repeated the princess from her nightmare. A cold shiver went down her back as if the icy fingers of princess were still resting on her.

**How depressing. Well it gets less, well slightly less depressing. I'm lying it gets so much worse but then it gets better. So that's good. And look forward to some funny and adorable things to happen oh review I want to ask you specifically I know there aren't many but what's your favorite chapter so far? **


	5. red and blue

**I finally updated! Its miraculous! Fantabulously amazing. Astonishing. This almost never happens! Yep I know. So anyway I don't like putting the disclaimer on all the time but you gotta do what you gotta...Oooh a nickel!**

**Bubbles: Bricks seriously freaking me out! and Boomer is well he almost died so thats worth mentioning.  
**

**Buttercup: Brick isnt bothering me and Butch is bothering me so yeah Im good.  
**

**Blossom: Princess? Of all the people. He said he loved me? He said! He said...(puts on headphones)Comeback! Comeback!Comeback! to meee like you would you would if this was a ...  
**

**Bubbles:This is a movie by Taylor Swift? Great this means that at some point she gets even worse!  
**

**Buttercup:How do you know?  
**

**Bubbles: Shes not listening to Adele, Avril Lavigne or Tristain Prettyman.  
**

**Buttercup: But after that she'll get better?  
**

**Bubbles: No then she'll start with Katy Perry  
**

**Buttercup: Why Katy Perry  
**

**Bubbles: The guy always dies in the end. I dont know what her obsession is but they always die.  
**

**Buttercup: Yeah killing off the guy that dumped me would help a lot.  
**

**Bubbles: Yeah bet Aliceblu3 wishes she owned sad songs and the powerpuff girls but she doesnt own us or any of these artists that have awesome sad songs just the story plot.  
**

**Buttercup: At least she doesn't have to deal with Blossom  
**

**Bubbles: Definitely  
**

* * *

Her red hair was tied in a bun and her eyes were focused on a cork board. Why? Why with her? This question had been on my mind for a while and it was all starting to become less of a thought in my mind and more of a nightmare in my consciousness. Between how her personality overflowed with selfishness and how her hair never actually stayed in place I couldn't think of one reason to choose her over me. But her millions of freckles, smug attitude, and all around personality weren't enough to stray him away from her. The thought of my face in his mind hadn't been enough.

"Blossom are you okay?"Bubbles looked at me with worry lines crossing her forehead.

"Don't worry about it bubbles you wouldn't understand." I shook my head and turned away from her. Bubbles wouldn't understand she had never had her heart broken and felt like crying every second of the day. Even after the accident she wasn't sad. She quickly accepted it and for weeks and months after she would comfort Buttercup and I by saying how much of a better place he is in now and that everything happens for a reason and that it was his time. Bubbles was too innocent to understand anything.

* * *

She still saw me as a 6 year old. Some things will never change. I sighed and walked towards my first period.

"You seem down. What's bugging you "Brick cornered me near the bathrooms. "And how can I help."He leaned close to me and whispered the last part in my ear triggering unsettling memories.

"Get away from me "I shoved him away and continued toward my classroom.

"Come on Bubbles", he grabbed my hips and pulled me into him. I could feel his 'friend' getting excited and blushed.

"Let go of me!" I pushed him into a nearby wall making him smirk with determination.

"Come on Bubbles."He grabbed my waist and pulled me into him again. "What's on your mind?"I blushed more at the question than anything despite his wandering hands. He was asking me to confide in him and I needed someone but was Brick really the right person for the job?

I sighed "I'll tell you if you stop..."

"What?" He brushed my way upper thigh with his hands. He looked at me devilishly as he rubbed my thigh making me want to come closer to him. It was a bad idea though so I wouldn't.

"Tha, ah!"My sentence was cut short as he stopped playing with me and went right for the prize. He pulled at the side of my panties making me yelp."Don't no stop!" He pushed me into the bathroom forcibly.

"Calm down." He was still pushing me backwards and I wanted to break free but he had really grown up.

"How can I when!" He pushed me onto one of the porcelain toilets in the bathroom hurting my back.

"Stop it!" He looked at me playfully and then put his hand around my chin and let his thumbs gently run over my lips.

"Calm down" His lips neared mine and I braced myself to have my first kiss. This wasn't how I had imagined it at all. I imagined flowers not toilet paper. I imagined warmth not rape. I imagined love not Brick. This wasn't my fairytale! It had toilet paper and Brick. I was Bubbles of the power puff girls and I was giving up? I never thought that there could be situation with me Brick, rape, and giving up in it ,and if I never thought it. it obviously wasn't possible.

I pushed him as hard as I could and he flew into the stall door.

"Ow!"He slumped onto the floor and looked at me warily. "Jeez calm down."

* * *

Why did she help me? We've been at war since we were born. Is it really that easy to stop a feud that goes as far back as ours? I was made to destroy her. but i guess _was_ is the most important word because whatever she did saved me. She saved someone she hates.

"Whats up with you?"Brick licked at some lip gloss on his thumb and smiled at me with fiery eyes.

"Already?" I figured Brick had already been with some slut at this school. maybe princess or one of her lackeys.

"No this certain girl wouldn't let me get that close to her guess she was nervous.

"Or she didn't like you that way"

"She was nervous" I shook my head at Brick. It was our first day and he already found some poor soul he wanted to rape.

"Who is she?" Usually i didn't care but the fact that all he got from her was a lip gloss stain on his finger interested me.

"Bubbles, shes like a virgin or something wouldn't even let me kiss her."

"Bubbles! Like the power puff girl?Serious?" No wonder he got nowhere with her. she hates him. She hates us. Well i guess not hate. Anymore.

"What? Do you see ANY girl here that's hotter than her or her sisters?Princess is well, Princess, and every other girl I promise that i'll get to. but I wont procrastinate. why cant i just get to the main course right?"

"Because the main course hates you!"

"Details are boring. Blondes are fun!"

"So thats why you chose her over Blossom? I really did think shed be your first choice."

"First of all I don't really like redheads." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow hoping that he knew he was a red head. He didnt seem to notice."and second she is like the biggest downer ever! She just always looks gloomy. It scares me and like I said BLONDES!"

"are fun. I know."

"You should." He winked at me and began to follow a tall blonde girl with a flirty smirk gracing her lips. Lucky Bubbles.

* * *

**Long? I didn't take that long to update! Lol so yep! I took a looong time this is true. I went back to school so i had less time on my hands to sit around and cry over fan fiction so seriously I'm sorry. Hope you liked it and if you really want me to be faster with it REVIEW! If i dont think anyone cares I don't update. i want you to give me some feedback! It makes me say wow I'm gonna update just for this nice person who reviewed my story!  
**


	6. stalkers and cheaters

**Just as a disclaimer I don't own any of the characters in this. I do own the plot so that's good. Right now I'm on winter break so I am updating. I have a habit of procrastinating and I should be doing a project at the moment but this seemed like the option that was more fun.**

* * *

BLOSSOM (SUGAR)**7:45 am**

* * *

"Hey bangs!" I turned around and saw Brick waving to me from across the hall. I had been watching him for a while now and he still hadn't done anything bad but he hadn't spoken to me either. Actually I did find him staring at me a couple of times though. Looking at me with anger in his eyes.

"What do you want Brick?" I looked at her feet and sighed under my breathe.

"What's your deal?"

"Nothing, I'm fine I pulled my binder out of my locker and started walking toward the library.

"No, you are not." Brick grabbed my hand. "Come here." He lifted me off the ground and in a second we were out of the crowded hallway and on the moon.

"Why did you bring me here?" I looked around at the gray rock. It perfectly matched my mood.

"What is your problem Blossom? Ever since I came here you haven't bothered me once. Where is the distrust Blossom. Where is the hate?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Brick?" He grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.

"You're like a zombie. You're no fun." I pushed him off me and looked down at Earth. "What happened to you?" Brick pushed my hair away from my face. "Right now the normal Blossom would have hurt me by now."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Fine I'll get Blossom back myself." He pushed me onto the ground and sat on me. "Do you really not care?"

"I don't" Brick pushed my hair off to one side and ran his hand down my back. It was warm. Not cold. He put his lips to the nape of my neck.

"You do care Blossom." No, I didn't care. Dexter didn't think about me so how could I think about him? Princess and him.

"No I…" A tear ran down my cheek and all of a sudden I couldn't just sit and be depressed. Everything I kept bottled up inside me for so long came out all of a sudden. "I don't want to care." I felt myself grab him and buried my face in his shoulder.

"What Happened?"

"My boyfriend cheated on me." Brick pulled me off him.

"That's what this is about? There's only one thing to do then."

"What?"

"Cheat on him." He pinned me down by my arms.

"What are you talking about?! Get off me!" I Brick kissed the side of my mouth. His lips were rough but warm.

"Don't you want revenge?" He nipped my lip and kissed me. His lips against mine were rough. His hands slid down my arm and entangled with my hand. I ran my hands through his silky red hair and pushed the echoing thoughts of Dexter back.

* * *

BUTTERCUP (SPICE)** 6:00 am**

* * *

"Hey Bubbles", I sat around the table eating some frosted flakes with Bubbles and Blossom. Ms. Keane had left early to go and set something up at the school.

"What?" Bubbles ran into the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate muffin. "I'm late for cheer practice, what is it?"

"I'm coming home late today because of a thing with my basketball teammates, so make sure you tell ."

"Okay, see you at school Buttercup. Bye Bloss!" A fading blue trail took the place of Bubbles a second later and it wasn't until the trail was completely gone that Blossom looked up and muttered bye to the air. I hadn't even heard anything about her and Dexter breaking up but she was just… grey. If it wasn't that they broke up it could just be that she missed him.

"Hey Buttercup." I realized that I had been staring at Blossom all dazed like.

"Yeah?" Blossom sighed and began to stir her bowl of cereal with an aura of sadness and despair. She looked completely different from usual. Even though she wore the same preppy pastel pink cardigan and had the same red bow in her hair that I came to know as a trademark part of her style she was completely different. Her eyes seemed like a duller shade of pink and personally I felt like she wasn't in the lead like usual. She wasn't loud or bossy. What happened to her?

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" My cheeks began to burn red and I started stuttering. What kind of question was that?

"Bloss, I If ever had a- aargh!" I stood up quickly and grabbed my bag. "I would of told you if I ever, ya know!" Blossom looked up at me with blank eyes.

"Yeah, you aren't the type to keep secrets. Not that you're that great of a liar that you have a choice."

"Hey!" Blossom slowly shook her head yes.

"Yeah, and Buttercup?" I looked at Blossom for a second while I grabbed my phone.

"Yes?"

"A person who says they love you, but then lie to you even though you love them. Do they love you?"

"Bloss, even if they did love you, do they deserve to have you love them?" I muttered goodbye to Blossom and left for school in a flash of green.

The talk with Blossom was weird because I felt like I had lied to her. Truth was back in middle school I started going out with Mitch sure it only lasted like ten days but it was something. I didn't tell my sisters because I was embarrassed. Actually thinking back I don't know how they hadn't figured it out.

When I got to school about half a second later I realized how long my talk with Blossom had really taken. Usually I get to school before anyone else but the halls were full of testosterone filled guys and the smell of love that February brought with it. I stopped at my locker and dropped off my bag and then sped off to the basketball court to hang with the guys before school.

When I got to the courts I saw that they had already found me a replacement. I walked up to the courts in time to see Butch dunk the ball and break the hoop.

"Nice job!" Butch looked over at me and smirked.

Butch looked over at me and smirked. "Thanks, if I had known a girl came out to see me I would have showed of more."

"That was showing off? You can't be serious."

"What, think you can do better?" Butch cracked his knuckles and walked up to me like a playboy from a movie.

"So much better" I looked at him mimicking his cockiness like a mirror.

"We'll have to see about that."

* * *

BUBBLES (EVERYTHING NICE) **7:50 am**

* * *

"Okay, bye girls see you at lunch!" I walked over to the bleachers to get my bag after cheer practice. I always loved cheer practice in the morning. It was refreshing. Cheer was my favorite thing about school.

I did a double take at the foot of the bleachers when I didn't see my bag and flew over to the group of girls on the field.

"Have any of you seen my bag?" A bunch of murmurs were heard indicating that no one knew where it was. "Then what…"

"Oh yeah, Bubbles! This cute guy left this for you." My friend Serena handed me a white envelope with my name written on the front.

"Is it a love note maybe?" Dawn nudged my shoulder with a dubious smirk playing against her lips.

"It probably is. After all it is Bubbles we're talking about. Remember when we started middle school." Serena grabbed the note from me and held it up to the sun trying to see what was written.

"Who doesn't? She got a valentine from every boy in school." Dawn snatched the note from Serena.

"All the teachers" Serena took the note from her and handed it back to me.

"And girls, but I brought everyone a homemade valentine too, with chocolate!"

"Lucky you had superpowers because you had so many the office let you keep them in a special room.

"Yeah they still reserve that room for you right?" Dawn inspected the note while in my hands.

"I need it because of how much fan mail I get every year."

"Isn't it mostly just love letters though?" Dawn grabbed the note and held it close to her face.

"well-"

"It is I helped her answer the letters once. You know she gets letters from China, squirrels, and is pen pals with the talking dog."

"Well this guy was so cute. Open the letter!" Serena grabbed the letter from Dawn and handed it to me.

"Alright." I lasered the note open and pulled it out note.

_Dear Bubbles,_

_I don't know a sweeter girl than you. Though I guess a better way to describe you is bubbly. I think that you're really cute and funny. I know you get a lot of mail daily and that you somehow manage to answer it all every night. But I didn't want it to be mixed in with that because this is important. This is not just fan mail this is not another love letter. Bubbles, I need you to pay close attention to every letter I give you. I've taken your cheer bag and I know you don't care about that but you do care about Octi, the octopus that was in the bag. Well bubbles, I have Octi so if you don't want him to get hurt pay close attention to everything I say from here on. __**In your first period class you will receive a key. Take the key and go to locker 168. This isn't my locker but what's inside the locker will surprise you and maybe even terrify you. When you open it you will find another note. Follow what the note says to the word and don't worry, Octi is okay. I came here recently and after I saw some things going on in it I decided that you needed to become aware of 'some things' and I need you to know that you can trust me. The only reason I took Octi is to make sure you would listen, but I do trust you.**_

_With purpose,_

_ Your Knight_

"A stalker?" Dawn grabbed my arm looking somewhat scared.

"I don't know this guy is right. Bubbles, you have some really weird stalkers. You have a secret fan club and they have stolen a lot of your clothes and stuff."

"Yeah, one time during a sleepover I found a camera in your living room. I don't know how they got it in there. It had the fan clubs logo on it." Jillian grabbed Dawn.

"What did you do with it?"

"I destroyed it of course and told Blossom. She said she found another one in your room and bathroom that were installed earlier while you were out. That's why a bunch of nerd guys were mad at her for a few weeks."

"Didn't Buttercup almost kill one of the guys?"

"Yeah, he was in the hospital for the rest of his senior year."

"That was the last time any of them went into your house right?"

"What are you all talking about; I haven't heard about any of this." They all looked at each other sort of surprised.

"Oh well class starts in five. We have class together right?" Dawn grabbed Serena and they started down the field toward the school. Our group disbanded and I was left alone in the middle of the field.

Why is this the first time I'm hearing about all this and why did my wakeup call have to come from an anonymous stalker who calls himself 'my knight'? The first bell rang and I quickly flew to my locker and off to first period to start watching Butch.

* * *

BRICK **8:05 am**

* * *

"Don't you want revenge?" Her eyebrow furrowed in confusion and she pursed her lips. They were pink and looked inviting. Her eyes were looking into me with the pinpointed focus and precision of thought I knew so well to be her personality. Her lips were soft to the touch like a thick mousse not like I remembered them. They were just as soft as they looked and I felt my hands wander down her body. They smoothed over her skin and a wave of desperate longing ran through my body. I bit her bottom lip and she started to struggle against me. It was as if she was switching between personalities, one moment she wants me the next she couldn't stand me, but I needed her touch after so many moments of losing my mind to think that I would let someone like her even touch me.

"Stop this is wrong. Technically I'm still dating Dexter."

"So break up with him." I undid the scarlet ribbon that tied her hair up. I forgot about Bubbles as Blossom molded to my body.

"Right now I'm still dating him." I slipped my hand under her skirt and she shifted uneasily. She pushed me away by my chest and looked me in the eyes with sadness. I finally realized what I needed-

"I don't want to be like him. This is wrong." Blossom sat up with her fiery hair in a puddle behind her. I knew without a doubt that I needed her.

"Can't you just do something wrong for once?" I grabbed the back of her hair and pushed my forehead to hers letting all thoughts of Bubbles melt away.

"That isn't me" she pulled away from me and stared back at Earth.

"_This_ isn't you-" She moistened her bottom lip and shifted beneath me. "But it's happening." She tugged at her bottom lip with her fingers and tore away some skin.

"Just-"I squeezed her thigh and her breathe quickened. I moved closer to her and ran my hand up and pulled at her lacey underwear.

"Stop I just-"She clutched my shoulder as I pulled her pink and blue panties down and rubbed at her inner thigh.

"You know I don't think you've ever mismatched in your life." I whispered in her ear and she shifted her legs and her cheeks began to burn red.

"Brick, I can't do this. I'm cheating." She pulled my hand away from her and stood up. "On the moon." She wiggled her hips as she fixed herself.

"Blossom" I smoothed her hair down and touched her cheek. "I need you." She turned away and seconds later I sat alone on the cold desolate surface of the moon watching over Earth. Thinking that she was the girl that would melt for me all along.

With my super powers I looked down at Earth at the nerdy freckled dork that was dating Blossom. He pushed back his hair and sighed. I had to listen hard to hear it but he whispered under his breath three words that almost made me feel bad, but just made me hate him more.

"I miss Blossom." His words echoed and faded away.

* * *

**Next chapter Blossom confronts Dexter, Bubbles checks out locker 168 and Buttercup plays dirty with Butch! Just wait for the next exciting installment of- I don't know I want to change the name of this story again. So that may happen! If you have any suggestions leave them in the comments. So for now wait for the next chapter of a haunted smile.**


End file.
